


Find Me

by Limebrus



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, My first myungjong smut ever, Myungjong, Oneshot, Smut, Written in 2012, also remember to always wear condoms, and bad smut, crosspost, dont learn from myungjong, old fic, repost, the memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Myungsoo wanted him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> imma start crossposting all of my infinite fics here, since i already kinda have one fic here i might as well because why not. then i have something to do when bored.
> 
> also, still not gonna ever write a sequel to this 
> 
> anddd this was my first myungjong smut ever and one of the first smuts ive written everrrr

When Myungsoo had first laid his eyes on him in that dark club he immediately knew he had to have the boy as his. The way he moved his body on the dance floor made his stomach curl in lust and body hum in need. His hair looked soft and silky, making him feel a need to touch it and card his fingers through it.

And his face; The pale, beautiful skin was literally glowing and his eyes were strikingly fierce. He didn't think twice as he approached the other male, not that the latter seemed to mind as he immediately began grinding his nicely shaped bottom against Myungsoo's crotch.

Myungsoo quickly wrapped his arms around the other male, resting his hands on the hips, taking delight in just how wonderfully the other fit in his arms. He moved along with the other's movements and he could already feel his cock harden at having the luscious ass rubbing against him.

A pale, long neck was right in his vision and he wanted to nothing else but bite and suck into the flesh there, turning the pale neck red and blue. So he did, his mouth latching onto the soft skin, biting hard into it. The other just shuddered and pressed his body harder against Myungsoo's; He even tilted his head sideways, giving Myungsoo a better access.

Myungsoo moaned against the skin as he pressed his crotch harder against the other boy, one of his hands travelling from the narrow hip downwards to cup the hard bulge on the beautiful male, pleased to find out the boy was just as affected as he was. He shuddered as Myungsoo used his palm to rub the bulge while still sucking on the pale neck.

He had nearly forgotten they were still in the club, how they were still among people. Myungsoo didn't particularly care though, but sadly it seemed like the other did. The beautiful boy slipped out of his grasp and turned around, a breathtaking smile resting on his lips, a hand reaching out. Myungsoo instantly grabbed it and let himself be led through the throng of people and out into the chilly night.

He kept leading them somewhere, Myungsoo had no idea where and he couldn't care less as long as it meant it would be somewhere with him.

“There's a hotel quite close to here,” the boy explained, small smile playing on his lips. Hearing the voice nearly melted Myungsoo, it was like the voice of an angel. He was so lost in his thoughts, still thinking about that voice and how wonderful it would sound when the boy screamed out in pleasure that he didn't notice that they had arrived at a hotel. 

As they stood in the elevator after fixing a room, Myungsoo couldn't stop staring at the rund ass in front of him. His cock was throbbing hard in need, his patience wearing thin. He needed to sink his cock into the plump bottom. So when they finally arrived at the hotel room and entered it Myungsoo immediately pounced the other, shoving him against the wall.

Lips crashed together, tongues sliding against each other. Myungsoo applied more force into the kiss and he quickly shoved his tongue as far as he could inside the other's mouth, wanting to taste everything he had to offer. When Myungsoo felt the burning need to breathe he pulled away and stared at the bruised lips of the beautiful boy who was breathing just as hard as him.

“What's your name?” He needed to know this perfect creature's name.

A small smile. “Sungjong.”

“I'm Myungsoo.”

A mischievous glint was evident in Sungjong's eyes. “Let's take this to bed.” Myungsoo breathed out a soft 'yeah' and followed the enticing boy deeper into the room.

“Take off your shirt and pants,” Sungjong commanded softly. Myungsoo complied without protests; just seconds later he was shoved backwards and fell down on a soft bed. He quickly pushed himself up with his elbows to peer at the other whom was still standing.

His breath hitched as he watched Sungjong slowly taking off his shirt, pale skin with no visible marks or spots becoming visible. He wanted to touch all of it, let his hands glide over that soft skin. Then Sungjong slid his pants down, revealing a pair of long, enticing legs. He could feel his mouth water at the sight.

With a mischievous smile Sungjong advanced towards Myungsoo and seductively crawled over to him, stopping with his face above his crotch. Myungsoo could only moan as Sungjong mouthed his cock through the cloth. “Please,” Myungsoo groaned, bucking his hips. He needed to be truly engulfed by that heat.

He could hear Sungjong hum and then he felt long fingers tuck at his underwear and his cock sprung free. It didn't seem like Sungjong even hesitated before he took the length into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Myungsoo nearly yelled. He hadn't expected Sungjong to do it at once, he had expected to be teased first.

He nearly came when Sungjong suddenly deep-throated him, creating a wonderful tightness. He barely contained himself. “Oh god, Sungjong,” he groaned. Sungjong kept bobbing his head, taking the entire length inside a few times and Myungsoo nearly screamed each time the other would let the cock slide down his throat. He growled in disappointment when Sungjong let the length slide out of his mouth with a 'pop', but Myungsoo had been dangerously close to coming so he was a little grateful.

Sungjong moved further up and Myungsoo was shocked to see that the other wasn't in his underwear anymore. He must have taken it off earlier. Without really thinking he moved his hands and gripped Sungjong's exposed ass, glad to find out that it was just as wonderful as he thought. It was plump and soft to touch. Sungjong hummed as Myungsoo squeezed the flesh with his hands.

Sungjong grabbed Myungsoo's hands and directed them to grab his hips instead. Through his lusty haze Myungsoo almost didn't see Sungjong taking something in his hands. After watching as Sungjong poured some clear gel into his palm Myungsoo could only conclude that it was in fact lube.

It felt wonderful, albeit a little cold, as Sungjong spread the lube all over his cock. Long, slender fingers working his length. Sungjong then moved a little and positioned his ass right over Myungsoo's cock.

“Shouldn't we prepare you first?” Myungsoo asked with a husky voice. A smirk formed on Sungjong's lips.

“I already took care of that myself as I had your cock in my mouth.” Before Myungsoo could even say anything Sungjong sank down on his cock in one quick go. Myungsoo moaned loudly at the pleasure those tight walls produced around him.

But even in his pleasure Myungsoo didn't want to be a selfish lover and he quickly assessed Sungjong's face to see if the other was in any sort of pain. Sungjong had his eyes closed and was biting his lip in slight discomfort, but he seemed okay. Myungsoo rubbed slow circles on Sungjong's hips using his thumbs, hoping to comfort the boy slightly. He didn't move either, scared to hurt him if he did so.

Those beautiful eyes opened up and Sungjong slowly lifted himself up so that Myungsoo was just inside him with the tip, then he slammed down harshly, causing both of them to moan loudly. It didn't take a lot of times of doing that before Myungsoo was close, his stomach curling in need to release.

“Myungsoo,” Sungjong whimpered and Myungsoo nearly came at hearing his name being uttered in such a way. “Please touch me.” He brought his hand over to Sungjong's weeping cock and pumped it rather harshly until Sungjong came with an arousing long moan; Strings of come covered Myungsoo's stomach. The walls around Myungsoo closed in and forced an orgasm out of him, milking him dry.

Sungjong collapsed on top of him. They just lay there for a while, breathing heavily. Then Sungjong rolled to lie beside him, resting his head on Myungsoo's chest.

“That was fucking amazing,” Myungsoo exclaimed. Sungjong only hummed in agreement, Myungsoo could see that the other's eyes were drooping, so he softly petted the soft hair affectionately and seconds later the other was asleep.

-

When Myungsoo awoke he was alone in the bed, but he could still feel warmth from where Sungjong had been sleeping and he could hear the door closing. He quickly scrambled some clothes on and hastily exited the room.  
He wouldn't let the other leave just like that.

Just as he approached elevator he could see Sungjong standing there, his eyes looking up to meet Myungsoo's just as the door closed, a smirk evident.

“If you want me, then you'll have to find me.” Then the elevator closed and Sungjong was out of reach.

At least for now.

No fucking way would Myungsoo let the other leave like that. He could be quite persistent when he really wanted something. He would chase Sungjong to the end of the world if he had to. But he had a feeling it wouldn't be necessary, he knew he would find the other quite soon enough.


End file.
